


Third Time's the Charm

by Asa



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Crack, Friends are Love, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa/pseuds/Asa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castor never forgave Frau for making them fail the bishop exam two years in a row. Good thing it all paid off in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

The first time, Labrador and his partner Lance strode out the testing doors in triumph, their new badges shining brightly on their chests. Labrador stopped when he heard a cry behind him and barely got him and his partner out of the way before Castor and Frau went storming past, screaming at each other at the top of their lungs.

"This is all your fault! How could you not study for the final exam!"

"I can't read a book by the guy I hate!"

"For the love of—HE. IS. _GOD!_ "

The second time, Labrador waited for his comrades outside while idly chatting with Lazette at the fountain. They were both stunned when the doors slammed open and Frau came shooting out like a blond-headed cannonball and landed face first on the floor. Behind him, Castor looked positively demonic standing in the empty doorway.

Labrador said lightly to the gaping Lazette, "Well, third time's the charm, right?" 

It turned out Labrador was right.

The third time, the then senior apprentice bishop watched in awe as the testing building lit up, yellow light spilling out of every orifice. Then the doors creaked open and a flood of testers and students spilled out.

Assistant Archbishop Bastien passed by, grimly dragging Frau along by the ear, who spotted Labrador and jubilantly cried out to him, "We passed!"

Castor popped up at Labrador's side with his new badge glinting on his chest, looking like a sated cat. Frau had somehow managed to purify everyone's darkness in the last test, forcing everyone except him to be re-tested. Castor though had just been able to finish winning over his darkness before Frau purified the entire building. So, they both passed.

"Wonderful news, isn't it?" Castor said, looking delighted that three years of pain had finally paid off.

Labrador glanced at the mob of angry students behind him and smiled weakly.

"Umm…congratulations," he offered.


End file.
